The Lausenschlange in Apartment 512
by firelily18
Summary: Martha has a new tenant in her building. One that seems to have his eye fixated on her no matter how hard she tries to escape him. Fem! Marty. Loosely based on the song 'El Chico del Apartamento 512' by Selena.
1. Mason Snyder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm! If I did, Nick would have been a woman and Juliette would not exist! Enjoy the chapter!**

She will always regret not paying any attention that fateful day when she was unloading her groceries.

In her defense, there was a leak in her vinegar jar, and she _had_ to rush upstairs to salvage it! Plus it was over a hundred degrees outside! Her tank top was soaked in sweat and so were her shorts. She regretted waiting until the afternoon, the hotter part of the day, to do her shopping. If she hadn't of been so lazy as to sleep in when she should have went shopping like her grandmother told her to, she would of never been stuck for three hours in a crowded grocery store with an A/C that just blew out behind a pimp who kept telling her if she just used what she got to get where she wants she could make some real dough.

If she was paying attention that fateful day, she would have noticed the shiny new red car in the parking lot. She would have seen men carrying loads of boxes up and down the building. She would have heard the sound of idle chatter coming from her apartment.

But she wasn't paying attention.

She quickly rushed into the building and ran up the stairs. She didn't want to waste time waiting for the elevator that was probably broken down again. Plus she got a great workout with the stairs, even though she only lived on the fourth floor. As soon as she got out of the stairwell and into her hallway she noticed something strange.

It was empty.

That was strange. Usually the man in 406, who desperately needed to take a shower, would be catcalling her and telling her he's still waiting for her or the bore in 409 would talk to her about some topic she could care less about but would feign interest as to not hurt his feelings. Even the old lecher in 401 who constantly asked her to 'Come inside and see him.' wasn't there and she _always_ bumped into him!

But seeing as she was in a rush, the heat had her hair dripping sweat, and the vinegar smell was damaging her sensitive nose, she just rushed down the hall and into her apartment without any questions asked. Once she was inside she felt the cool blast of the A/C. She signed in relief and walked into the kitchen area. She put her grocery bags on the counter and grabbed a jar from the cabinet. She took out the vinegar and quickly poured it into the empty jar. Satisfied, she screwed the cap onto the jar and put it away. After that, she put the rest of the groceries away. Thank goodness the vinegar was separately packed and the rest of her food was fine! As she was unpacking she could hear her grandmother excitedly talking to someone in the living room.

Wondering who it could be since her grandmother rarely had company over on weekdays, she decided to make her presence known. Mostly to save the poor soul who was probably being talked to death by her grandmother. She quickly rinsed her hair out in the sink and patted herself down with wet towels. She didn't want to be dripping sweat when she met her visitor. That was not a very good first impression. Once she arrived in the living room, she stopped midway in terror.

**A Lausenschlange was sitting by her grandmother.**

"Martha, darling dear." Her grandmother acknowledged, sipping tea from her cup. "This is Mason. Mason Snyder. He just moved upstairs. Mason this is my granddaughter Martha."

"Pleasure to meet you." The Lausenschlange smoothly voiced, putting down his cup, standing up and walking over to Martha. She stood in fright. She didn't know whether to run (But what about her grandmother!?) or stay (He'll devour them both!). She thought about fighting but then she remembered she foolishly left her gun in her drawer inside her room and forgot to take it with her!

'How come I didn't smell him-OH DAMN! The vinegar!' She furiously realized, angered by the predicament she found herself in. It was these days that she really hated the fact that her grandmother was human and didn't know what a Lausensclange was. If she was a Mauzhertz like her she would have never opened the door to that snake! She would have cowered underneath her covers like a normal Mauzhertz and prayed he would go away! Damn it, no wonder no one was out to greet her when she was in the hall. They were afraid of the Lausensclange! But damn, they could of at least warned her!

Martha watched as the Lausensclange stopped right in front of her, towering over her by at least half a foot, and quickly grabbed her hand.

Her heart stopped.

But instead of eating it, like she expected him to, he placed a soft kiss on it.

"What a perfect gentleman!" Her grandmother remarked.

But Martha didn't think he was a gentleman. She didn't think he was anything other than what he was-a Lausensclange. A killer. When he made eye contact with her, Martha felt her whole world stop. She was beyond terrified. She'd never dealt with a situation like this before, she's lived in a Mauzherz community for the majority of her life. She just moved out six months ago with her grandmother because she wanted to be free bird and not be trapped forever in a community of frightened Mauzherz. They had warned her just before she left, saying things like Mauzherz were at the bottom of the food chain and a pretty girl like her would never survive would all the predators lurking around the city. She had shook them off, saying if anybody messed with her she would put a bullet in their brain. After all, this was the 21st century!

But right now, staring into the eyes of a real live killer, she wished she hadn't been so stubborn and had heeded their warnings. The power he radiated was incredible and she felt even if she _had_ carried and brought out her gun right now, he would quickly disarm her before she even knew what was happening! She was so scared right now she doubted if she could even gather enough courage to actually try to fight back.

'Just be calm.' She told herself, trying to stop her hands from shaking. 'Be calm and you'll think of a solution.'

But that was easier said than done. The Lausensclange never let go of her hand, and she was too frightened to try to pull away. He used his other hand to run his fingers through her wet hair, sniffing it out. Martha couldn't move a muscle.

"Oh aren't you a pretty one. Just adorable." The Lausensclange commented, twirling a stand of her wet chocolate brown hair while Martha watched on completely horrified. "I could just eat you up."

It was just too much for Martha. The last thing she remembers is hearing her grandmother's worried shouts and a pair of arms grab her before it all went black.

_**Author's Note: So did you like it? Hate it? Leave a review to let me know if I should continue or not! But remember, constructive criticism only! Flames will have marshmallows roasted over them! This is my very first Grimm fic and I think it's the first fem! Marty in the whole site. It's too bad. I wish more people would write fem!Marty or Mason. Anyway, see ya!**_


	2. An Invitation Extended

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm. Thank you so much for the favs, reviews, and story alerts! Keep them coming! **_

She felt something cool on her head.

She blearily opened her eyes and saw the familiar blue tiles of the living room ceiling. She could feel someone gently pat her head down with something wet and she could hear her grandmother's insistent blabber from inside the kitchen.

"-And I told her not to go out, told her the weathermen said it's biggest heat wave since 1972,but my Martha is always so stubborn-"

Suddenly she smelled it. She smelled _him_. She glanced over to her side and saw those cool blue eyes staring at her. He was dabbing her head gently with a wet towel. He smiled down at her and softly murmured in her ear

"Welcome back."

She was utterly terrified. All she could think about was what he said, what he said right before she passed out.

_'I could just eat you up.'_

'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! He's gonna eat me!' She fearfully thought, trying desperately not to panic but she could feel herself woging out. She felt his arms lift her up to a sitting position and he put his arms around her back, pulling her in close so that they were chest to chest. She could feel his hot breath on her head and his rock hard abs underneath the suit he was wearing. She briefly wondered if he was a trainer of some sorts?

"Calm down." She heard him firmly whisper in her ear, his fingers gently running through her hair. "We wouldn't want your grandmother to come in and see you like this, now would we?"

He was right. Her grandmother knew nothing about the Wesen world and she intended to keep it that way. There was no point in telling her about Blutbads, Hexenbiests, or Lausenschlanges. She's pretty sure if she did that, her grandmother would die of fright. She could still hear her talking endlessly in the kitchen, completely unaware of the danger she was currently in.

"-But you know this is nothing compared to the heat wave of '45, now that was scorching! I remember when we had to-"

Martha drowned her grandmother's voice and tried to concentrate on the situation at hand. She had to get this guy the hell up out of her apartment before he decided he was hungry enough to devour them both, if he wasn't already! She gathered up all her strength, all her courage and said the next words as aggressive as she could.

_**"Get out."**_

For a moment she was proud of herself. She didn't stumble or anything. The words came out clear and vicious. She was shocked she had any courage to say anything to him, so to be able to say that to a Mauzhertz killer was a victory in itself. But it was a victory short lived. For soon after she said those words he grabbed her suddenly by the chin and forced her to stare into his ice blue eyes.

At that moment, all her courage vanished and she let out a frightened squeak.

He smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"As you wish."

Martha watched in a confused daze as he unwrapped his arms around her and stood up from the couch, preparing to leave the room. Suddenly her grandmother burst into the room with a pitcher of lemonade and three glasses on a tray.

"-I mean what an Indian Summer! Don't you agree Mason?"

"Completely." The Lausenschlange smoothly replied, gently take the tray away from her grandmother and placing it on the table.

"My apologies." He continued, smoothing out the wrinkles in his suit. "But I have to finish unpacking before my family arrives. But I hope our plans are still set for this evening?"

'Plans? What plans?' Martha anxiously thought, trying not to hyperventilate. 'And did he just say his _family_ was coming!? More Lausenschlanges!?'

"Oh of course!" Her grandmother immediately responded, quickly pouring him a glass and handing it to him. "Here take this with you."

"Thank you." The Lausenschlange graciously took the glass offered. His crystal blue eyes turned to Martha and she froze in fear. She saw him walk over to her and snatch her hand.

She gasped, deja vu coming back at her at full force.

He placed another kiss on it, and she saw those blue eyes creepily stare at her. Then she watched him walk over to her grandmother, place another kiss on her hand, said something that sounded like "Until then." and then he left.

Just left.

With her grandmother's good glassware!

"What a perfect gentleman. You don't meet men like that everyday." Her grandmother signed, pouring Martha a glass and handing it to her. "Here darling, drink up! After this we have to get ready!"

"Get ready for what?" Martha asked confused, taking the glass from her grandmother's hand. She didn't remember making any plans for today. She drank the whole glass in less than five seconds. She was beyond parched and her grandmother made some damn good lemonade! She placed the empty glass back on the table.

"Wow you were thirsty darling." Her grandmother commented, pouring her another glass. She poured one herself, too, and then joined Martha on the couch, handing her her lemonade. Martha took it graciously.

"Well Mason's dinner party, of course!" Her grandmother continued matter of factly, taking a gulp of her lemonade. She started again. "It starts at six, we only have an hour to get ready! And put on something nice, his whole family is going to be there-Martha!? Martha!?"

But Martha was already out cold.

_**Author's Note: Next chapter will be titled 'Love at first sight.' See you then! Oh and don't forget to leave a review! I love reviews!**_


	3. Love At First Sight

_**Disclaimer: Anyway, I do not own Grimm! A big thank you to D Squirrel for commenting on my last chapter! This one's for you, sorry it's so late! I loosely based this chapter on 'Bidi Bidi Bom Bom' and 'La Carcacha.' Can you spot it?**_

He loved her from the very moment he saw her.

Mason remembered that day like it was yesterday.

In fact it was yesterday.

He was driving his Lamborghini back to his penthouse. It had been a extremely long and exhausting day at his firm. All he wanted to do was relax in his king sized bed and enjoy his client-free night. He was at a stoplight when he saw a Honda Civic pull up right next to him. And to say it was the most pitiful, broken down car he's ever seen in his entire 35 years of life would be putting it nicely. The trunk were duck taped down, there was a huge dent in the hood, the paint was so rusty it was peeling off at the sides, and he was pretty sure those were tricycle tires on it.

And those were just the things that were salvageable.

Wondering who on earth could drive something so run down that it didn't even look fit for a junk shop, much less a road, he glanced over to the driver's window.

And his heart nearly leaped out of his chest.

There sat a gorgeous young woman, in her early twenties he was sure, with long chocolate brown hair, caramel mocha skin, and big, bright honey eyes that just sparkled like diamonds. She was bobbing her her head to music from the headset she was wearing and he could see her beautiful pink lips singing along. He was so enraptured by her beauty that he didn't even notice the stoplight turn green until she made a right turn. His penthouse was a left turn.

Not even thinking about it he swiftly and efficiently followed her, cutting off three very angry drivers in the process.

He was driving behind her for about thirty minutes when he saw her pull up in front of an old, rickety building that looked like it ought to be condemned. He saw her lower down the window and reach her hand over to the outside doorknob let herself out. Suddenly her car filled out with smoke and he saw her quickly pull open the hood, frantically trying to wave the pillar of smoke away.

God what a piece of junk that car was!

The very second she stepped outside and he saw her divine figure, he felt a surge of heat rush over him that had nothing to do with the weather. He himself wodge out for a brief moment and had the sudden urge to mate with her right in the alley way.

He retracted the scales from his skin and took a couple of deep breaths.

Damn this was going to be a long night.

He watched as she strolled into the building when the smoke finally disintegrated, her luscious hips swaying from side to side.

He got out of the car and quickly followed her, making sure not to make a sound as to not be detected. When he got close enough to her, yet still a safe distance away, a smell invaded his nose. A smell he was all too familiar with.

_Mauzherz._ She was a Mauzherz! Of all creatures she could have been she just had to be a mouse! _A mouse!_

He groaned. Why were things never easy for him?

He leaned against the hallway thinking of a way that he could get closer to her without her filing a restraining order against him. He supposed he could dig up something on her and use it against her, forcing her to be with him. But he didn't want those beautiful honey brown eyes looking at him with resentment. He wanted her to love him, all of him, the good and bad, without ever being forced to. And he would return that love a hundredfold. And for that he needed a plan and a good one.

Suddenly he saw a 'For Rent' sign taped to the broken elevator door. He snatched it up.

He had an idea.

.

.

His father always told him what it would feel like when he found his mate but he never really believed him. To him it sounded like something out of a ridiculous Disney movie. Boy meets girl, boy instantly falls in love with girl, they both get married and walk off into the sunset.

_Really?_

Mason believed in the reality of life even before he was a multi-million dollar lawyer. That things practically never worked out the way you planned them too, especially with women, and that you should always have a prenup handy.

But now having experienced it firsthand, he had to confess it was everything his father told him and more. His heart racing in overdrive everytimw he caught a glimpse of her, the urge to mate with her until she was pregnant with his children, the feeling as though he finally found the missing part of his soul he didn't even know was lost, and that he would die if anything ever happened to her. After all these years and his father was actually right for once!

And for one time in Mason's life it felt so good to be wrong.

.

.

Slow and steady wins the race.

Mason lived by that motto. He had been a lawyer for almost a decade and was used to dealing with unruly clients, hectic hours, and the U.S. Court System. He knew in order to survive in this business, you had to have patience.

And a lot of it.

And that fact could be applied to life also. He knew he had to be patient in order to win her heart. He couldn't just take her like any other Lausenschlange, no he would frighten her away. He had to stalk his prey and lure her into a false sense of security. And the day she finally dropped her guard around him, then and only then would he finally pounce on her.

What could he say? It was in his nature.

"So did you invite her yet?"

His mother's anxious voice brought a smile to his face. She truly didn't care who he married, it could have been a Blutbad and she wouldn't have given a damn, so long as he chose someone already.

"Not yet mother. She left about ten minutes ago, I had father trail her in his car." He confessed, straightening out his suit as he came upon his love's apartment door. "I'm going to meet her grandmother right now."

"Oh I can't wait until I see her, she must be so beautiful! You know darling when you called and told me you were moving out your penthouse to some rat infested dump downtown, I thought I was going to have to kill you." She said and Mason knew she was completely serious. "But now that I know you've finally met someone and are finally ready to settle down and give me some grandbabies, I completely forgive you."

For once, Mason planned on honoring his mother's wish. He was planning on have many, _many_ children for his mother to spoil.

"Oh I can't wait until you two get married! I already have the house picked out for the both of you! They're painting the nursery as we speak! See you at Six sweetheart! Ta!" She sang-song as she disconnected the line.

Mason signed. He knew he should have waited a couple of days to tell his mother but he didn't want to risk her finding out anyway.

A angry Hexenbiest was no laughing matter.

He pocketed the cell phone and knocked twice on her door. A few moments later an elderly woman answered it.

Her grandmother.

He gave her his best smile that had all his clients spilling their darkest secrets to him and offered the crumb pie he had been holding up to her.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Mason Synder. I just moved upstairs…"

.

.

She was so incredibly sexy.

Mason watched as his adorable little mouse's chest rose up and down. Perhaps it was a bit cruel of him to torture her like that but he just couldn't help himself. He _did_ want to eat her up. And he wanted her to know that.

It was just not in the way she thought.

He trailed his hands over her pink lips, down to her delicious C cup breasts and further down to her ample rear. God did this woman have back! It was unbelievable. He couldn't wait until he had her in his bedroom! She wouldn't be able to walk by the time he was through with her.

Suddenly she let out a groan and opened her beautiful honey eyes.

It left him breathless.

"Welcome back." Was all he could manage to say.

.

.

What a brave little mouse he had.

Few men have dared stand up to him in his lifetime and this woman, who was so much smaller and delicate than him, fiercely demanded he'd leave. Of course all her courage left her the moment he forced her to look at him but the point was she stuck up to him. There was nothing hotter than a fiery woman in bed.

And not to mention the squeaks she made were absolutely adorable.

He wondered what other kinds of sounds she made?

But, nonetheless, he would heed her request for now. But _very_ soon there would come a time where she would _beg_ on her hands and knees for him not to go. And he, being the ever faithful husband, would only be too happy to oblige her.

But for now he would start heading back to his apartment. He'll be seeing her in an hour anyway.

He quickly said his farewells and headed out the door, the lemonade glass clenched in his fingertips. As he was walking up the stairs to his apartment he became absolutely positive of two things.

Martha Burgess will be the future Mrs. Mason Snyder.

And this was the best damn glass of lemonade he's ever had.

_**Author's Note: Sorry to my readers who I promised that Mason's family would have a cameo. The Synders is actually the next chapter. Oh and I won't know if you liked the chapter if you don't leave a review! Oh and FYI, I based Martha on Selena and everybody knows Selena had a really big butt. Not that they're bad, in fact quite the opposite!**_


End file.
